Disney Channel/Logo Variations
The Disney Channel 1983–1997 untitled1983.png|Yellow version without the text Colored The Disney Channel Logo.png|Colored Version 1993–1997 TheDisneyChannel1993.png|Colored Logo from 1993 1994–1995 (secondary) This was a secondary logo used briefly in the mid 90's. Disney Channel 1997–2002 Mickeylg.jpg|Logo without the word "CHANNEL" mainly used on the air. 2014-07-10 12.44.45 pm.png|The on-screen bug used from April 1997-May 2002 Disney Channel 1997.svg|Alternate logo with "Channel" text Disney1997.png| Disney Channel ID 1997.png|''Out of the Box'' 1997 Disney Channel Tuttler Logo.png|''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (Tuttler) Disney Channel 1997 Logo.png| Disney Channel The Boy is Holding a Ball.png| Disney Channel The Girl is Holding a Book.png| Disney Channel The Girl is Waving.png| YAQMlJIqd1a3ivm.jpg|Variant featuring NSYNC Disney Channel Logo Pooh.png|Variant featuring Pooh Disney Channel Bear in the Big Blue House.png|''Bear in the Big Blue House'' DisneyChannel Logo Goofy.png|Variant featuring Goofy Goofy (Another Version).png|Variant featuring Goofy (Second version) Disney Channel Donald Duck Id Logo.png|Variant featuring Donald Duck Disney Channel Mickey the Magician.PNG|Variant featuring Mickey the Magician Disney Channel logo with Mickey Dancing.PNG|Variant featuring Mickey Mouse dancing Disney Channel Woody and Buzz.png|''Toy Story'' DisneyChannelUSA1997.png| DisneyChannelLogo1998.png DisneyChannelLogo1997.png DisneyChannelUSALogo1997.png DisneyChannelUSALogo1998.png DisneyRolie1998.png DisneyReading1997.png DisneyChannelLogo1999.png| DisneyChannelBlackAndWhiteMickey.png|Variant featuring Black and white Mickey Disney Channel - Variant featuring a zoog.gif|Variant featuring the Zoogs’ dog 2002–2014 2002-2010 1566316410600.png|3D version Disney Channel 2002 (Black).svg|3D print version Disney Channel 2002 (Pink).png|Pink version. Disney Channel 2002 alt (Pink).png|The whole pink logo itself. Disney Channel 2002 Print.svg|Print version Disney Channel 2002 print alt.svg|The whole print logo itself. Disney Channel 2007.svg|Version with gradients Disney Channel 2002 II.svg|The logo with a purple fill. Disney Channel 2002 old.svg|The second logo with a purple fill Disney_Channel_2002_alt.svg|The whole logo itself. Normally shown on intros for Disney Channel's original series and movies between 2002 and 2007 Disney Channel (2002-2007) Logo.png|The whole logo with green filling Disney Channel 2002 II alt.svg|The whole logo with a purple fill. Disney Channel +1 (2002-2007) Logo.png|The whole +1 logo with a purple fill. Disney+Channel+logo.jpg|All blue logo. Disney Channel Shake It Up ads.jpg|2002-2010 Disney Channel logo in pink used in Shake It Up (2010) DC 2002 Jake & Blake ads.png|2002-2010 Disney Channel logo in blue on Jake & Blake, and Casi ángeles DC 2002 Highway ads.png|Seen on advertisings for Highway. DC_ExpressYourself_EndTag_2002.jpg|End tag used in the Express Yourself promos and other related promos from Oct. 2002-2006 in the U.S. version. DC_OnScreenBug_US.png|On-screen bug, with the bottom part of the logo not visible, in the U.S. used from January 2003 to October 2006. DC_OnScreenBug_Int.png|On-screen bug, with the bottom part of the logo visible, used internationally until 2011 and in the U.S. from October 2002 to January 2003, and again from October 2006 to May 2010. DC_OnScreenBug_Blue.png|In the U.S. version, from Oct. 2002-2007/2008, the logo would pop into view from the bottom right-hand corner, then the name of the current show playing would slide out from the logo for about 10 seconds, then the ticker slides back in and turns into a grey on-screen bug. It would turn blue again when the ticker expands once again to promote a new episode of a show or sweepstakes for the channel. It would also be blue when the bug reappears from the channel's promotion of its website. Disney_Channel_logo.svg DC_Promo_OnScreenBug.png|On-screen bug during its promos, used in the U.S. from October 2002 to January 2007. DC_Promo_Website.jpg|Advertisement of the channel's website used in the U.S. version, used from October 2002-late 2006, during programming. Disney-on-demand-luxury-new-disney-channel-demand-logo-to-pin-on-of-disney-on-demand.jpg|Disney Channel On Demand logo. Normally used from 2006 to 2008. Bandicam 2019-08-16 11-36-28-574.png|Disney Channel On Demand on-screen logo. Normally used from 2006 to 2008. 20190820 114601.png|Vector logo Disney Channel (2002).jpg|This logo is more dedicated to look like the 2010-2014 logo. 1566576340742.png|Disney Channel Games version 1531503932137.png|Seen on Disney Channel's maintenance test slide 1569349305047.png|Seen on bumpers of The Suite Life on Deck, Cory in the House, and The Suite Life of Zack & Cody Disney_Channel_Philippines_Logo_New_Year_2012.png|Summer 2008 version 1549215726032.png|Seen on bumpers for Hannah Montana 1569348930292.png|Seen on the russian bumpers for Hannah Montana Disney 2008.PNG|2008-2012 Photos ident 1569189346976.png|2007-2010 red logo 2010–2014 Disney Channel (2010).svg|2D version Disney Channel Philippines Blue Logo 2011.png|Blue version of the 2010 logo Disney Channel II (2010).svg|Blue and yellow variation, used in on-air promotions and bumpers. Disney_Channel_(2010)_(Black).svg|Black version Disney Channel Philippines Red Logo 2011.png|Red variation of the 2010 logo DisneyChannel2010.png|The most common version used as the main logo Disney Channel Philippines All Blue Logo 2011.png|All blue logo bandicam 2012-05-22 21-35-30-450.jpg|Logo on Earth Day, 2012 Disneychannelonscreenlogo2010.png|On-screen logo. Disney Channel 10th Logo.png|Gold and blue version. Disney Channel Philippines 3D Logo 2011.png|3D logo Disneychannel3-0.png|The HD Logo Disneychannel4.png|This logo is resembled to look like the Playhouse Disney logo. Disneychannel5.png|Purple logo, used in Violetta in Latin America, UK, Europe, Asia and Oceania. Disneychannel6.png|The HD Colors without the mark "HD" DisneyChannel HD.jpg|Disney Channel HD Logo #2 Disneychannel8.png|Christmas logo. Disneychannel9.jpg|A Darker logo. Disney channel original movie logo.png|Original movie logo. Disneychannel11.png|''Liv and Maddie'' logo Disneychannel12.png|''Liv and Maddie'' logo #2 DCHD 2010.png|The HD logo without the HD colors. Bandicam 2019-08-16 11-36-38-030.png|Disney Channel On Demand logo, same as the 2012-2014 Disney Channel Original Movies logo. Disney channel Logo 20102.png|The pink logo with a purple fill. DC 2010 purple.jpeg|The purple logo with a blue background Image-disney-channel-logo-2010-default2png-fictional-disney-2010-png-png-312 228.png|All blue logo. disneyc hannel.PNG|2012-2014 Photos ident 2009 (unused) This logo was intended to be used as part a planned rebrand of the channel in 2009, but this rebrand was aborted for undetermined reasons; the modified version of the 2002 logo as seen above was introduced instead in 2010. 2014–present 2014-2017 Disney Channel (2014) (Print).svg|Print version Disney Channel 2014.png|Blue version Disney Channel (2014) (Black).svg|Black version 6355541.png|Green version dcLogo.png|Purple version DisneyChannellogo.png|Pink version emea_dc_logo_gbl_blue_2_2.png|Gray version 4879872.png|Red version Disney Channel 2014 Yellow variant.png|Yellow version Disney Channel Philippines 2D Logo 2014.png|2D version Disney Channel Philippines 3D Logo 2014.png|3D version Dclogoonscreenblue.PNG|Blue on-screen version Dclogoonscreenpurple.PNG|Purple on-screen version Dclogowinter.PNG|Winter version Dclogowinterpurple.PNG|Purple winter version Dclogowintercyan.PNG|Cyan winter version dclogoeoa.png|Red version, with a golden border (seen on promos from Elena of Avalor) Disney Channel Logo Tangled Variant.png|Violet version (seen on promos from Tangled: The Series) Dclogomml.PNG|Yellow cracked stone version (Seen on promos from Milo Murphy's Law in Asia) DC_OnScreenBug_2014.png|The on-screen bug since 2014. Disney Channel Philippines Wordmark Logo 2014.png|Wordmark Disney Channel Philippines Logo (2014-2017).png|Brighted version DC_2014_hero_noBG.svg|Logo without a fill DC_2014main-gray.svg|Used on recent posters. Disney_Channel_Christmas_2016_On_Screen_Bugs_Logo.png|Dis The Season version (2016) 1566569457030.png|Neon version (Radio Disney Music Awards 2017) Disney_Channel_Mickeys_Birthday_2015_On_Screen_Bugs_Logo.png|Maroon/Yellow version (Mickey's Birthday 2015; seen on promos in Asia) 20190823_112049.png|Blue Christmas version Disney_Channel_Philippines_Logo_Christmas_2014.png|Purple Christmas version Disneychannel2019logodescendants3.png|''Descendants 3'' version (2019) Disney Channel Ident 2014.PNG|Throwback variant If there's is possible February 2007-2014 music 2017–present (UK, Europe, Middle East and Africa only) DC 2K14 2D.svg|Blue version Disney_Channel_Philippines_Blue_Logo_2017.png|Blue version Disney_Channel_Philippines_Orange_Logo_2017.png|Orange version Disney Channel Light Blue logo.png|Light Blue version Disney Channel Dark Blue Logo.png|Dark Blue version Disney_Channel_Navy_Blue_Logo.png|Navy blue version Disney_Channel_Purple_Logo.png|Purple version Disney_Channel_Red_Logo.png|Red version Disney_Channel_Philippines_Violet_Logo_2017.png|Violet version Disney_Channel_Dark_Pink_Logo.png|Red-violet version Disney_Channel_Pink_Logo.png|Pink version Disney_Channel_Philippines_Yellow_Logo_2017.png|Yellow version Disney_Channel_Philippines_Green_Logo_2017.png|Green version 2017–2019 (Canada, United States, Latin America, Asia and Oceania only) Main logos Disney Channel Philippines Print Logo 2017.png|Print version DC 2014 hero BW.svg|Black and White version DC_2017main-01.svg|Yellow/pink version DC 2017main-02.svg|Yellow/fandango version DC_2017main-02a.svg|Light blue/pink version DC_2017main-02b.svg|Pink/blue version DC_2017main-02c.svg|Fandango/blue version DC 2017main-02d.svg|Fandango/light blue version DC 2017main-03.svg|Yellow/violet version DC_2017main-04.svg|Fandango/yellow version DC_2017main-05.svg|Violet/yellow version DC_2017main-06.svg|Fandango/blue version DC_2017main-07.svg|Blue/violet version DC_2017main-08.svg|Pink/yellow version DC_2017main-09.svg|Purple/blue version DC_2017main-10.svg|Blue/black version DC_2017main-11.svg|Black/turquoise version DC_2017main-12.svg|Turquoise/yellow version DC_2017main-13.svg|Dark turquoise/yellow version DC_2017_halloween1.svg|Halloween 2017 (1) DC_2017_halloween2.svg|Halloween 2017 (2) DC_2017_halloween3.svg|Halloween 2017 (3) DC_2017_halloween4.svg|Halloween 2017 (4) DC_2017_halloween5.svg|Halloween 2017 (5) DC_2017_halloween6.svg|Halloween 2017 (6) DC_2017_christmas1.svg|Christmas 2017 (a) DC_2017_christmas2.svg|Christmas 2017 (b) DC_mainGO_2018.svg|Used during Disney Channel GO! Summer (2018) Disney_Channel_Mickeys_Birthday_2018_On_Screen_Bugs_Logo.png|Mickey's Birthday 2018 (a) Disney_Channel_Mickeys_Birthday_2017_On_Screen_Bugs_Logo.png|Mickey's Birthday 2018 (b) Disney_Channel_Silver_2018_On_Screen_Bugs_Logo.png|Silver version Disney_Channel_New_Year_2019_On_Screen_Bugs_Logo.png|All blue version Disney_Channel_Halloween_2018_On_Screen_Bugs_Logo.png|Monstober 2018 version (International) = On-air versions = DC_2017banner-01.svg|Yellow/pink version DC_2017banner-02.svg|Pink/blue version DC_2017banner-02b.svg|Pink/blue version DC_2017banner-02c.svg|Fandango/blue version DC 2017banner-03.svg|Yellow/violet version DC_2017banner-03b.svg|Yellow/dark purple version DC_2017banner-04.svg|Fandango/yellow version DC_2017banner-05.svg|Violet/yellow version DC_2017banner-06.svg|Blue/purple version DC_2017banner-06b.svg|Blue/dark purple version DC_2017banner-06c.svg|Dark blue/purple version DC_2017banner-07.svg|Pink/yellow version DC_2017banner-08.svg|Violet/blue version DC 2017banner-08b.svg|Violet/dark blue version DC_2017banner-09.svg|Blue/black version DC_2017banner-10.svg|Black/turquoise version DC_2017banner-ravenshome.svg|Red-violet/orange/white version, used on promos for Raven's Home DC_2017_halloween_banner1.svg DC_2017_halloween_banner2.svg DC_2017_halloween_banner3.svg DC_2017_halloween_banner4.svg DC_2017_halloween_banner5.svg DC_2017_halloween_banner6.svg DC_2017_halloween_banner7.svg DC_2017_halloween_banner8.svg DC_2017_christmas_banner1.svg DC_2017_christmas_banner2.svg DC_2017_christmas_banner3.svg DC_2017_christmas_banner4.svg DC 2017 banner extend1.svg DC 2017 banner extend2.svg DC 2017 banner extend3.svg DC 2017 banner extend4.svg 1536801011819.png|Green/white/yellow version used on bumpers and promos for Big City Greens 20190823_123252.png|Silver/white version 20190823_123750.png|White/silver version Symbol icons Swatch1.svg|Pink/yellow version Swatch2.svg|Yellow/pink version Swatch3.svg|Pink/blue version Swatch4.svg|Yellow/violet version Swatch5.svg|Blue/purple version Swatch6.svg|Blue/black version Swatch7.svg|Turquoise/black version Swatch8.svg|Black/blue version Swatch9.svg|Turquoise/violet version Swatch10.svg|Blue/pink version Swatch11.svg|Turquoise/yellow version Swatch12.svg|Yellow/black version Swatch13.svg|Violet/yellow version Swatch14.svg|Violet/blue version Swatch15.svg|Yellow/blue version Swatch16.svg|White/blue version Swatch17.svg|Black/turquoise version Swatch18.svg|Black/yellow version Swatch19.svg|Violet/blue version Swatch20.svg|Black/white version SwatchXM.svg|Used on Christmas 2017 2018, 2019–present Disney channel 2019.svg|Blue version disney_channel_2019_p.svg|Purple version DC_2018_25DaysXMas.svg|Indigo version; Used during "25 Days of Christmas" (2018) Disney_Channel_Philippines_Pink_Logo_2019.png|Pink version Disney_Channel_Philippines_Red_Logo_2019.png|Red version Category:Disney Channel Category:Special logos Category:The Walt Disney Company